


Delicate

by crypticrose



Series: Fire Emblem College AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chrom is an idiot but hes trying his best i guess, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fire Emblem college AU, Im going to make these boys suffer, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pining, Robin has a bad day, Robin is just really tired, Sumia isnt a really bad person, Unrequited Love, but in a college way, fucking college students who let us leave home we cant live on our own we're all going to die here, like im suffering, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticrose/pseuds/crypticrose
Summary: The pie glared up at him from its neat little tupperware, mocking him. He knew what this pie really was. It wasn’t a kind gesture. It wasn’t spreading holiday spirit. It was a victory march, a branding, she was making sure Robin never forgot who Chrom belonged to. As if the fact didn’t burn him alive every second.





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanoFlare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoFlare/gifts).



> Sometimes when I look into your eyes, I pretend you're mine, all the damn time.

Robin slumped further into the plush coffee shop chair, letting out a sigh and putting his phone face down on the table in front of him. He was really feeling the effects of the past 48 sleepless hours, and to top all of the fatigue off, his card was declined by his beloved campus caffeine depot. 

 

He put his head down on the table. He was playing a dangerous game of how much stress can one 20 year old handle before giving in to the sweet embrace of death. And honestly, death was really seeming like the best option right now. 

 

Subaki was supposed to join him for coffee and suffering (studying) like they always did around this time, but the gods were determined to make Robin suffer today. Subaki had a lunch date with his boyfriend, and as much as Robin wanted to be supportive and happy for him, he was also very, very bitter. The stupid couples lounging together and sucking face all over campus were really not helping his mood. He just wanted to curl up in his bed alone and sleep until the world decided to let him live his life without the constant reminders that his life really sucked. 

 

He had started to pass out on his arms when a slight thump shook the table under him, causing him to sit back upright with a very dignified noise of surprise. Barely muffled laughter met his ears, and when he looked up to see who had awoken him a faint flush tinted his cheeks. Shit. Not today. Please. 

 

“Robin? Sleeping? What universe have I stumbled into?” Chrom crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Ha. Ha.” Robin glared up at him and totally discreetly wiped the drool off his chin. “For your information, it was an accident.”

 

“Of course,” Chrom humored his friend, pulling out the chair across from him and sitting down. “You would never stoop to the level of sleeping, not when you could be working.” 

 

That got Robin to crack a smile and let out a small laugh, “I have an exam-”

 

“Yes I know, in two weeks.” Chrom cut him off, not willing to even let him justify himself. “You don't need to be working this hard yet.”

 

“You don't understand, I-”

 

“Have to keep your scholarship, I know.” He pushed the coffee cup in front of him across the table to Robin. 

 

“You could stand to let me finish my own sentences...” Robin fought to keep his voice even despite the butterflies eating away at his stomach at the thought that Chrom knew him well enough to read his mind. 

 

“And you could stand to take better care of yourself.” Chrom smiled fondly at him and Robin had to thank the gods that he was already sitting down. “Now go on and fuel your addiction.” He gestured to the coffee. 

 

“For me?” Robin picked it up and looked over at his friend, perplexed.

 

“Well if you’re not going to take care of yourself, someone has to.”

 

Robin struggled to swallow his coffee around the lump in his throat, nearly choking himself in the process. “Oh, thanks Fredrick.”

 

Chrom laughed at that, throwing his head back and slamming a hand down onto the table. Robins heart jumped out of his mouth. He his his blush with a long gulp of coffee. This was all so terribly cliche and awful. 

 

“If Fredrick caught wind of your habits he would have an aneurysm.” Chrom mused, “You would literally kill him. You know, if you don't drop dead from exhaustion first.”

 

Robin thought better than to say he welcomed death with open arms, “I’ll keep it to myself then, thanks!”

 

Chrom rolled his eyes, “For a genius you sure miss the point a lot.”

 

“I’m not a genius.” Robin smiled into his coffee and downed another mouthful. 

 

“There you go again!” The taller man threw his arms up into the air, exasperated. Robin laughed, chest swelling with joy like a very gay, very fluttery balloon.

 

“Thank you for the coffee,” He smiled genuinely, “I really needed it.”

 

“When don't you?” Chrom shook his head, “But you’re welcome. I miss our coffee dates.”

 

He threw the word ‘dates’ around so flippantly it made Robin nauseous. However it wasn't his fault, how could Chrom know he was breaking Robins heart. This was how they always acted around each other. Robin was the one who had to go and ruin it with his stupid crush.

 

“I’m just... really busy with classes.” The same lame excuse fell from his lips and Chrom flinched at it. He didn’t believe it anymore. Something was seriously wrong with his friend and instead of reaching out like he used to he just kept sinking further and further into himself. 

 

“Robin... you know you’re one of my best friends. If not my  _ best _ friend, you can tell me anything. I’m here for you, I care about you very much...” Chrom reached out and placed his hand over Robins, pretending not to notice when his friend flinched.

 

Robin clutched the coffee cup for dear life, not trusting his voice enough to reply. He nodded, fixing his gaze onto a stain on the coffee shop carpet. 

 

“Oh!” Chrom moved away from him to pick up his bag and rummage through it. “Before I forget I have something for you.” 

 

Please gods just end his suffering, let the caffeine stop his heart so he doesn't have to feel like this anymore. 

 

He was started out of his downward spiral by a large tupperware appearing in front of his face. He looked back up at his friend. “What-?”

 

“I know you probably haven't eaten yet today.”

 

Robin opened his mouth, but he suddenly couldn’t bring himself to form words. He also found it impossible to breathe. 

 

Chrom put another tupperware down next to it. Confusing robin tenfold. 

 

“I know my dinner is going to pale in comparison but Sumia insisted I give you a slice of her pie as well.” 

 

The pie glared up at him from its neat little tupperware, mocking him. He knew what this pie really was. It wasn’t a kind gesture. It wasn’t spreading holiday spirit. It was a victory march, a branding, she was making sure Robin never forgot who Chrom belonged to. As if the fact didn’t burn him alive every second, or keep him sleepless for weeks at a time. 

 

He took a shuddery breath, forcing a smile for his friends happiness. 

 

“Tell her thank you. Also I'm sure I’ll enjoy your dinner, I always do. Even if you’re a terrible cook.”

 

Chrom laughed, smiling genuinely. Robin had to look away quickly. The image still burned in his mind, and he swore he saw stars. It was like looking at the sun directly. 

 

He would give the pie to Subaki when he came over to study tonight. It’s not like he would eat it though. The redhead didn’t eat much of anything these days. Not that Robin was much better.

 

Maybe the pie would go to Stahl, although if it did Sumia would know Robin didn’t eat it. 

 

_ Good. _ He thought bitterly. He was too tired to be the better person. Robin had stepped back. He’d let them be. He faded out of Chrom’s life, suffered in silence, and yet it wasn’t enough for her. He hardly saw Chrom at all anymore and still he was a threat to her? To them? He was sick of it.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Chroms voice snapped Robin out of his reverie. 

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Robin teased, instead of telling Chrom that the truth of the matter was he really only ate when he cooked for him. 

 

“I’m surprised the word sleep is even in your vocabulary.” 

 

Robin rolled his eyes at that. “Keep that up and see how much I compliment you in the future.” 

 

“I swear Robin, if I have to personally carry you to bed and hold you there I will.” 

 

_ Gods why. Fuck.  _ Robin nearly choked on his coffee. The coffee Chrom had ordered for him and bought with his own money. He tried not to dwell too long on the fact that Chrom had his order memorized... Apparently. And the fact that Chrom had, essentially, just offered to spoon him.  _ Fuck... _

 

“If I promise to get some sleep tonight, will you lay off me, Fredrick?” Robin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, playful smile lighting up his features. Chrom wasn't the one who could make a person's heart stop. 

 

Robin forced his words out quickly, before his throat closed up again and he was rendered functionally useless. 

 

“Promise? Swear on your life? Photographic evidence?” He crossed his arms, mirroring Robins expression. Chrom could lose himself in that small smile. Gods forbid he smiled wider...

 

Photographic.... Evidence... Chrom was killing him. 

 

“Of course, or you could trust me.”

 

“Trust you, with your awful track record?” 

 

Robin sighed, “I promise, and I’ll even take a nap before i get back to work.”

 

Chrom smiled, apparently appeased by Robins words. “That’s the best present I could have asked for.”

 

Robins heart nearly beat out of his chest. “Well then, I guess I won’t give you your real present...” He smiled a bit. 

 

“Wait no what did you actually get me!” Chrom leaned forward excitedly, and Robin couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled from his lips. Chrom smiled more, he’d missed that sound. 

 

“I don’t have it with me,” Robin lied, he didn’t mean to, it just came out. He wasn’t quite sure why he’d lied but it was too late to take it back bow. This bluff did open up the perfect opportunity. “Can you come over tonight to get it?”

 

“Absolutely!” Chrom said without pause. It made Robins head spin. Chroms expression changed suddenly to something regretful and Robin felt his spirit glide from his body and sink into the coffee stained carpet. “Actually... I have plans with Sumia tonight.”

 

“Oh. Of course you do, I’m sorry I forgot what day it was.” He lied again. 

 

Chrom smiled and put his warm hand over Robins again. “Tomorrow my time is yours, I promise.”

 

Tears burned at the back of his eyes blinding him temporarily, which honestly was a blessing. He couldn’t control himself if he saw the earnest expression on his friends face. Bile built in his throat and he thanked the gods that he hadn’t eaten today so that he had  nothing he could possibly throw up. 

 

How could he tell Chrom that his time wasn’t what Robin wanted. He wanted his passion, his intense eyes on him, and only him, encouraging and burning. He wanted his hands on his own always, keeping him grounded. He wanted his time too of course. He wanted his evenings, they could read together like they used to and maybe he would be able to sleep finally. He wanted the quick stolen moments between classes, where he could press against the taller man, straining himself on his tiptoes to press brief kisses onto his lips. Those lips that were now resting in the softest smile Robin had ever seen. He wanted them, his warm lips on his neck, his chest, moving lower and lower until.. 

 

_ Gods _ ! He was a horrible person. He made himself sick. 

 

He dug deep to find his voice again, swallowing thickly, his mouthing having gone dry from his previous thoughts. “Tell Sumia thank you.” He forced out, “For the pie.”

 

Chrom nodded, “Of course, and you make sure to eat the rest of the food as well.”

 

Chrom hoped that he didn't sound too over eager for Robin to eat the dinner he had cooked especially for him. He hoped it came out as concerned, and for Robin it had. 

“I wouldn’t dream of wasting it.” Chroms chest swelled with Robins words. He squeezed his hand gently, eyes lingering a bit too long on the pale line of scars peeking out from under Robins long sleeve. 

 

“Robin-” 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” He pulled his arm away from Chroms scrutinizing gaze. 

 

Last year they had been each other's closest confidants. They told each other all of their worries and leaned on each other when things were too dire to handle alone. 

 

Now they felt more like strangers. Chrom smiled sadly, he had to fix this. 

 

“Yes. Tomorrow. But if you need me before then-” 

 

“I know. Now go, your... girlfriend-” He almost gagged at the word, “Is waiting for you.” 

 

Chrom stood, “You're right, as always.” He placed a hand on Robins shoulder, “Happy  valentines day! Please take care of yourself. Get some rest.”

 

Robin tried, again, asking the gods for death, but alas it was to no avail. They were probably off getting laid and jamming their tongues down each others throats on this cursed holiday, since that’s what everyone else seemed to be doing. 

 

“Happy valentines Chrom.” He choked out weakly, hiding his face in his coffee once more so he didn't have to watch his friend walk away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So some context that I feel is needed here. I had a stress dream that Takumi was in my calculus class (I haven't had calculus for 3 years mind you) and he fucking hated me. I'd be like "Hey want to start on the group work packet" and hed be like "Not with you youre too stupid to understand it." and I mean thats like fair hes not wrong but also hey! I passed calc freshman year. didnt ace it but C's get degrees Takumi!
> 
> So because of that dream I kinda thought up a FE college au and word vomited it all over my friend NanoFlare who helped me come up with concrete ideas and plot lines for my mess. 
> 
> So now we have a pretty fleshed out college au for awakening/ fates. We could bring in more games but we figured that since some characters were already shared between these two games this would make the most sense. 
> 
> Also Subaki is my favorite character from fates so hes gonna be here a lot and hes gonna SUFFER hope yall are ready for that!
> 
> Leave comments of ships/ scenarios you wanna see and we might write them into this au ayyyeeee


End file.
